moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Renduril Sartheran
Renduril Sartheran is a member of the Blood Knight Order, as well as a former member of the Argent Crusade. Renduril was once a member of the Thalassian paramilitary organization known as the Dominion of the Sun and is now a part of it's current incarnation under the Thalassian Military, The Fireborne. Appearance Renduril stands tall for a blood elf. HIs light blonde hair falls over over his shoulders and onto his chest. The elf's face glows with a faint light. The most noticable feature on his face is a scar that runs along his right cheek, a wound gained from a dagger. His fel green eyes seem almost constantly lost in thought and matched with a coy smile on Renduril's face, the elf almost seems to be constantly planning something. Renduril is quite strong for a blood elf, due to constant training to stay at peak physical condition. The armor he wears is made of lightforge and quite ornate, the insignia of House Sartheran is adorned on both shoulderplates. Renduril wears the tabard of the Fireborne across his armor. Finally, an elven blade is sheathed across his back...although it has a faint, holy glow to it. History Childhood Renduril was born to Captain Arturias Sartheran and Ranger Sareyla Sartheran at Sartheran Spire, in Southern Quel'Thalas. Renduril had been born a year after his brother Talius, and the two were raised together closely. House Sartheran was famous for it's Farstriders, and Renduril and Talius were both trained in youth to become rangers. Renduril's childhood was normal for a child of his stature. Despite coming from a large family, Renduril gained close ties with his brother during his youth. While Renduril had an easy time making friends during his childhood, he could never seem to keep them. The brothers continued their Farstrider training up into their adolescence, but Renduril had become disenchanted with the idea of becoming one. Adolescence Renduirl decided against joining the Farstriders, a decision that was mirrored by his brother. While causing much shock through the family, many members of House Sartheran believed the two boys would become magisters. Renduril had little interested in becoming a magister, and dreamed of traveling the world. During his time at the academy Renduril would become involved with a girl whose family would introduce him to the Holy Light, although at this point in his life he rarely thought or cared about religion. After his graduation, Renduril watched as his brother went on to become a magister. Renduril, still wanting to travel the world, joined the crew of a Thalassian ship named ''The Suntide. '' Second War By the time of the Second War, Renduril had returned home to Quel'Thalas and reuinited with his brother. Surprisingly his brother had converted to the Holy Light, was anointed a priest, and had married an elf magistrix from Dalaran. When the Second War broke out, House Sartheran wanted to support the Grand Alliance and so Talius traveled to Lordaeron to aid them as a priest. Renduril traveled with him, using his training as a Farstrider and his sword skills to serve as his brother's bodyguard. While fighting in the war, Renduril converted to the Holy Light and started a romance with another elven magistrix in Dalaran, who he had met through his brother's wife. By the end of the Second War, Renduril had fathered a child with his lover, naming him Leon. Renduril wanted to care for the boy, but refused to acknowledge him, so as to not bring shame to House Sartheran. This led to a schism between himself and his lover, and so she kept Leon and raised him herself inside Dalaran. Renduril reluctantly allowed this, and after some persuasion from his brother, began the path to becoming a priest. Third War Renduril, now a priest, had begun recieving training as a paladin in Lordaeron. The high elf would one day become a Knight of the Silver Hand, had the Third War not broken out. While Renduril originally tried to aid Lordaeron in the plague that had been terrorizing the nation, after recieving new from his brother regarding the Culling of Stratholme, Renduril was disgusted with the humans and returned with his brother to Quel'Thalas. It was not long before the undead armies of Lordaeron, now known as the Scourge, reached the borders of Quel'Thalas. During the battle, the majority of House Sartheran were killed, including Renduril's mother and father. His brother, upon learning that his children were still inside Sartheran Spire, rushed there with his wife in an attempt to save them. Talius, his wife, and his children were all killed when the Scourge destroyed most of Sartheran Spire. By the time of the destruction of the Sunwell, Renduril, his grandfather, and a few scant cousins were the only members of House Sartheran to survive. With his home and family destroyed, Renduril lost his faith in the Light. He joined his grandfather Cicero, who was becoming more and more mentally unhinged after the battle, in joining the other elven survivors. At this point the survivors become known as Sin'dorei, blood elves. Lost Years The last remnants of House Sartheran either perished, became wretched, or joined Kael'thas in traveling to Outland. Renduril already struggling with his addiction, thought about making a journey to Dalaran to find his son. After discovereing that Dalaran had also been destroyed, Renduril's depression deepened, believing his son to be dead. Renduril became lethargic and wallowed in his depression. Though after being told that his prince would lead him and the rest of the shattered sin'dorei people to the "promised land" beyond the Dark Portal, Renduril slowly become hopeful once again. He, like many others, began to abuse fel magic. While Renduril would eventually go on to help reclaim Quel'Thalas, he refers to the period between the destruction of the Sunwell and his joining of the Blood Knight Order as his "Lost Years". Blood Knight Order After the creation of the Blood Knights, Renduril emerged from his depression and quickly joined up with them. With a new motivation of restoring Quel'Thalas to it's former glory, Renduril found another purpose in his lfie. Due to his former training as a paladin in Lordaeron, Renduril quickly rose through the ranks, earning the rank of Master in a short time. He aided Quel'Thalas greatly during his time as a blood knight, evening traveling to Outland. After the treachery of Prince Kael'thas, and his kidnapping of M'uru, Renduril aided the Shattered Sun Offensive on the Isle of Quel'Danas. After the death of Kael'thas, Renduril watched with joy as the Sunwell was restored. The rebirth of the Sunwell slowly led to his return to faith. Eventually Renduril would return to the Holy Light. After the Battle at Light's Hope Chapel, and the creation of the Argent Crusade, Renduril became interested in traveling to Northrend to join the organization. He also had some pretty wicked sex with some Lordaeron duchess that helped convince him, man those chicks can move. After the death of his apprentince in the Ghostlands, Renduril resigned from the Blood Knight Order and joined with the Argent Crusade, seeking vengeance against the Lich King. Argent Crusade Renduril traveled to Northrend, where he joined the Argent Crusade. During the War in Northrend, Renduril had many sucessful battles, including defeating a death knight in one-on-one combat, which led to his promotion to crusader. After earning the rank of crusader, Renduril was given a squad of soldiers to command, with their mission being to find a lost regiment in the Storm Peaks. While they were not sucessful, and the squad nearly died of hypothermia, Renduril managed to gain the loyalty of his men. He also frequented K3, a goblin outpost in the Storm Peaks, where he learned the basics of the engineering trade. With the War in Northrend nearing it's end, Renduril and his squad were sent on a special mission in Icecrown. The mission failed with only Renduril and one of his soldiers surviving. While the guilt of their deaths weighed heavily on Renduril, he pushed it to the back of his mind until the war was done. Renduril was in Icecrown during the fall of the Lich King. With the War in Northrend over, Renduril remained with the Argent Crusade. He helped reclaim many parts of the Plaguelands, and after the Cataclysm, was stationed in Hearthglen. Since the war had ended, Renduril had become a increasingly volatile alcoholic, most likely due to events of the War in Northrend. While he originally did not allow this to interfere with his work with the Crusade, as the the years passed after the Shattering, he allowed the drink to take more and more control of his life. Renduril resigned from the Argent Crusade, due to the fact that his alcoholism would soon lead to his expulsion if he had not. Parting of the Mists After leaving the Crusade, Renduril found himself wandering from place to place. Eventually becoming a drunk that spent the majority of his time in Booty Bay. While staying at the bay, Renduril learned that his son was alive and well, having become a pirate. Renduril struggled to free himself from his alcoholism in order to search for his son, and nearly failed, if he had not managed to meet a strange traveler in the Salty Sailor Tavern. The traveler was a pandaren from the Wandering Isle, by the name of Aiguo Thunderclaw. After learning of the pandaren's love for brew, Renduril asked Aiguo how we would recomend he break himself of such a habit. Instead of preaching abstinence, Aiguo said for Renduril to practice control, and suggested that Renduril make a pilgrimage to the Peak of Serenity in Pandaria. The monks there would teach him meditation and control, Aiguo had told him. Renduril, picturing religious pandaren atop a mountain, thanked Aiguo for his advice and left to prepare to travel to Pandaria. Aiguo also convinced Renduril to look over his wiki page for any hidden messages. The Peak of Serenity Upon arriving at the Peak of Serenity, Renduril was surprised to find monks practicing martials arts and other combat skills. At the peak, the pandaren aided Renduril in controlling his alcohol addiction, as well as teaching him martial arts. While Renduril proved talented when sparring with various monks, he could not use chi. While Renduril attempted to focus the Holy Light in the same way the pandaren suggested he focus chi into his fists, he failed, only managing to heal himself. After a month at the Peak of Serenity, Renduril found himself wanting to return to Quel'Thalas. Thanking his pandaren masters, Renduril traveled back to Quel'Thals. Return to Quel'Thalas Renduril finally managed to return to his homeland after several years. Before attempting to find work, Renduril sought out his grandfather Cicero. He discovered that his grandfather had descended into near insanity, and had been living in the vaults beneath Sartheran Spire, practicing his fel magic. Cicero revealed that one of the vaults contained House Sartheran's treasury, and Renduril began planning to use the funds to begin work to restore Sartheran Spire. After settling himself in Silvermoon City, Renduril searched for work, eventually finding himself attempting to join the Dominion of the Sun. The Dominion of the Sun The Dominion was a Thalassian paramilitary organization led by Tendael Dawnlight, a man Renduril had heard of during the War in Northrend. Renduril managed to join the organization, and using his training as a monk to aid the organization. After several missions, Renduril did not see much use in continuing his training in martial arts, and planned to return to using his skills as a paladin. Before making this change, Renduril waited for the Dalaran Insurgency to pass. Renduril wanted to see how the pandaren martials arts could be used in open warfare. The Dalaran Insurgency Renduril fought in the Battle for Dalaran on behalf of the Dominion, as well wanting to see Jaina Proudmoore punished for her actions against the Sunreavers. Renduril suffered wounds in the battle, due to his light armor and inexperience in the ways of the monk. During the battle, Renduril's former lover, a member of the Silver Covenant, perished at the hands of an unknown soldier. Renduril was saddened at the passing of his leader, Tendael Dawnlight, due to his asssassination at his trial in Elwynn Forest. Renduril attended Tendael's funeral at Farstrider Retreat, and watched as Volanaro Ael'aran became the new Sovereign of the Dominion of the Sun. Restoration of Faith After the Insurgency, Renduril was not as active with the Dominion of the Sun. He instead returned to Sartheran Spire, where he meditated on the Holy Light, and began to rebuild his home. After weeks of meditation, and the death of his grandfather, he began constructing a set of armor for his use as a paladin. During this time, Renduril investigated reports surrounding his uncle's disappearance during the Fall of Quel'Thalas, who had been wielding the Sartheran family runeblade. Renduril also began making trips to the Plaguelands, where he restored friendships with old comrades in the Crusade, as well as the helping clear out Scourge in the Eastern Plaguelands. The Rebellion After learning of the open rebellion against Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, and the Dominion's inclusion in such a rebellion, Renduril returned to full duty in the Dominion as a paladin. One of the few light-worshipping members in the Dominion, Renduril was quite open with his faith. He fought with the Dominion in the Campaign in Azshara, attacking the northern gate of Orgrimmar. Renduril was present when the Might of Stormrage ambushed the Dominion in Azshara, and watched as the kaldorei militia forced the Dominion to pull out of the campaign. Later on, Renduril celebrated the death of Warchief Hellscream with many other members of the Dominion. Church of the Holy Light Shortly after the rebellion ended, Renduril began meeting with Bishop Tarso Valcari. In an effort to infiltrate the Alliance, Renduril was re-ordained a priest by Tarso. The two priests began speaking more and more, before Renduril was introduced to Aeriyth Dawnsorrow. A few weeks later Renduril developed a scheme that would polarize the undead and the Church of the Holy Light, and hopefully tie Quel'Thalas and the Church of the Holy Light together. The three elves met with Pelaios Silvertongue at the abbey of Tyr's Hand, and a hired undead assassin halfway through the meeting came and tried to assassinate the three, as was planned. Pelaios attempted to heal a wound Renduril suffered by the assassin, but the three fled through a portal. Renduril eventually revealed the plot to Pelaios and conspired to undermine Tarso's position in the church under the guise of attempting to form a independent church of Quel'Thalas. After a few months of dealings with Tarso and Aeriyth, Renduril's true desire of infiltrating the Alliance was revealed as he attempted to gain the protection of the Highguard on a mission to Stormwind. Renduril had quickly growned tired of pretending to be a member of the faithful and broke off ties with Aeriyth and Tarso after a meeting in Hearthglen. Philosophy Religion Renduril is a faithful believer in the Holy Light. While he does not agree with many paficist notions that the religion brings about, he follows most of the teachings of the Holy Light. While Renduril is not against a fully unified chuch, he believes that an indepedent Church of Quel'Thalas would be best for the sin'dorei currently. Humans While Renduril sees the humans as inferior to elves, there are a few he has befriended. He sees the humans as useful for what they are. Quel'dorei Renduril does not see the Quel'dorei as inferior to the Sin'dorei. He sees them as merely lost sheep that need to be brought back into the fold. To him, quel'dorei is merely a political term, and that each quel'dorei is a different person, some on equal level to a sin'dorei and others worse than a human. Dwarves Renduril has a distinct hatred of dwarves. While he has never rationalized this hatred, many close friends believe that it has something to due with his early life. Half-Elves Renduril doesn't express an opinion on half-elves, other then believing that they are superior to humans. Relationships Family *Arturias Sartheran - Father (deceased) *Sareyla Sartheran - Mother (deceased) *Leonalius Sartheran - Son (alive) *Cicero Sartheran - Grandfather (deceased) Friends *Setrien Dawnlight Acquaintancess *Colius Thalaron *Syrinthia Runekeeper *Anashae Dawnbringer *Tendael Dawnlight *Aeriyth Dawnsorrow Enemies *Pelaios Silvertongue *Tarso Valcari Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dominion of the Sun Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Elf Category:The Fireborne